Chaotic: Legend of the Cothica
by seniorcopycat
Summary: The Cothica, the most powerful form in Perim and the main reason why the four tribes battle. All four have searched for it and finally they all found it, but something went terribly wrong and the Cothica was divided into four pieces and sucked into the bodies of young Tom Majors and his friends, making them Perim's most wanted. R
1. Start

**Chaotic: Legend of the Cothica**

**Chapter 1**

The Cothica, it is the source of ultimate power in the world of Perim. It is the main reason why all four of the tribes battle it out. Or so the legends say. All four of Perim's tribes are desperately searching for the Cothica, because each knows that whoever controls this great power will be able to shape the future of all of Perim, for better or for worse. If you unscramble the word Cothica you get 'chaotic'.

No one has ever actually _seen_ the Cothica though, and some doubt it even exists. But as they say, just because you can't _see_ a thing, doesn't mean it isn't there. There are many theories on who had the Cothica first but they are very different and hard to understand at times but there is one thing that they _do_ have in common; they all show how greedy and how much the tribes desire the Cothica and what lengths they are willing to go in order to get it.

In Kaizeph, the City of the Elements, deep in the center of the large floating structure something was starting to pulsate and glow with a bright warm white light that lit up the pitch blackness that surrounded it. It seemed to be a small ball of white light with colorful swirls all over it.

The strange activity was completely unknown to everyone in Perim. Not even Najarin knew about That is… except for one unknown being who spoke in a deep voice and was standing in a dark, underground cavern with a hood over his head.

A small orb appeared in front of him

"The Cothica has awakened. My children. It is on a little world. A world full of… _creatures._ They seek to wield its power, they wage a war over it, but our we knows its workings as they never will." he said. "The time has finally come to step into the light once more."

He turned to the bottom of a large trench behind him and at the very bottom there are dozens of giant ships gathered deep below.

You… my forces… will follow. The world will be ours. Then… the entire universe." He then turned to the orb that was presumably Perim. "And the beings of this world… along with the humans from a place called… 'Chaotic', what can they do but _burn_?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Meanwhile, in the place known as 'Chaotic' where players go to play the game for _real_ by becoming their creatures in drome matches in order to battle one of the seven codemasters that run the place. In one of the battle dromes, three friends were just exciting a drome known as the Amzen Drome, their names were Tom, Kaz and Peyton aka MajorTom, KidChaor and the Peytonicmaster.

"Dude, that last battle was totally intense!" Peyton exclaimed to Tom as they traveled down the moving pathway.

"Yeah, you're really in a winning streak this month." Kaz remarked.

"Thanks, guys." Tom said, gratefully. "Hey, where's Sarah?"

"Still in the Imthor Drome, trying to battle the Codemaster." Peyton responded.

"Think she has a chance?" Tom asked.

"I don't know, her opponent is pretty tough…" Kaz admitted.

"Relax dudes! Sarah can _totally_ handle herself! For she the _true_ girl on fire!" Peyton proclaimed as he began making fire like sound effects while Kaz and Tom exchanged blank looks on their faces.

"Yeah… sure she is." Tom said, slowly.

"Well I don't know about _you guys_ but I'm porting Perim, Chaor said he wanted to show me something." Kaz said.

"That's funny… Maxxor said something like that too…" Tom realized. "I wonder what it's all about?"

"Ooh! Maybe it's some kind of Overworld/Underworld super surprise party!" Peyton suggested, enthusiastically.

Kaz and Tom just stared at him blankly.

"Yeah… I don't think so." Kaz responded.

"What do you think?" Tom asked his best friend.

"Well, it doesn't look too bad plus I don't' see why not." Kaz shrugged. "Though I kinda have to since Chaor doesn't like being kept waiting…"

"That I can agree with." Tom muttered.

"Ooh! Can I come too?" Peyton asked.

"I don't know Peyton, Chaor just wants _me_ to come, no one else." Kaz said.

"But _Maxxor_ didn't right?" Their Mipedian loving friend asked Tom.

"I… guess not." Tom responded.

"Great! I'll see you guys then!" Peyton said as he rushed off. The two of them both groan to themselves.

"When we get there… I'm gonna tell Chaor that I don't know him." Kaz told his best friend.

"Yeah, I'm thinking of saying that to Maxxor too." Tom admitted as they began to proceed to the transporting part of Chaotic, where players go in and out of Perim, it was also where they entered and exited Chaotic to get back to Earth and bring their memories back to their 'Earth Selves'.

They all soon arrived there and prepared to port when they heard a familiar voice called out to him.

"Hey, guys!"

They turn and saw their only female friend Sarah AKA ChaotiKween rushing over to them.

"Sarah? What are you doing here?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, I thought you were still in the drome." Kaz added.

"Oh, I won that a little while ago, it was easy…" Sarah said, proudly.

"And you're here… _why?_" Kaz questioned.

"To come see just what Maxxor wanted to show you of course." Sarah told them. Their eyes both widened. "Peyton told me everything."

Kaz's face fell. "Of course he did…"

"Yo, dudes!"

They turn and see Peyton approaching them with a bag full of stuff. They stopped to catch his breath once he reached them.

"Uh… Peyton? Why do you have all that stuff?" Tom asked.

"And _where_ did you get it?" Sarah added.

"Details, details, are we going or what?" Peyton inquired, eagerly.

"Yeah… but are you sure you need all that stuff?" Kaz questioned. "I mean we're not going hiking in the mountains for two months, you know.

"A boy scout_ always_ comes prepared. You never know what we might need out there!" Peyton pointed out.

"I'm gonna regret asking this but… what did you bring?" Sarah asked.

"Uh… snacks, hairdryer, couple of magazines…" Peyton began.

"Wow, your worse than _me_." Sarah remarked.

"Guys, come on, we don't want to keep Maxxor waiting." Tom reminded them.

"Or Chaor for that matter, trust me, I should know." Kaz stated.

"Then let's go, go, go!" Peyton cheered. "Whoo-hoo!"

"Remind me not to let you have any more sugar from now on." Sarah told Peyton.

"Oh, come on! Where's the fun in _that?_" Peyton questioned, not getting her annoyance.

"This is no game, Peyton." Tom reminded. "The war in Perim is _serious_."

"I know, bro. I know, but that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun while watching." Peyton stated.

"I don't even think we're there to watch… whatever Chaor wants he wants me involved in it." Kaz said.

"Same here with Maxxor…" Tom added.

"It doesn't make sense, creatures usually _never_ want us human involved in something." Sarah pointed out. "Why now?"

"Maybe there's a small space that they can't enter?" Peyton suggested.

"Well that defiantly rules out _you_." Kaz joked.

"Hey…" Peyton said, eyes narrowed.

"Come on guys, we're keeping Maxxor AND Chaor waiting as it is, let's just stop arguing and get moving, ok?" Tom said.

"Ok…" Peyton and Kaz both said at the same time.

"Great! Then let's go." Sarah said.

"Where to my good man?" Peyton asked Tom as he got on the transporter.

"Kiru City. Capital of the Overworld." Tom responded as he set the location on his scanner. Peyton and Sarah begin to do the same.

"Well I'm off to the Underworld, guess I'll see you guys later." Kaz said.

"Assuming Chaor doesn't roast you." Sarah smirked.

"Well… there's that too…" Kaz admitted.

"Oh, come on guys! What's the worst that could happen to us, huh?" Peyton questioned.

"You know you're talking about _us_, right?" Sarah asked, in a deadpan tone. "Bad stuff _always_ happens to us!"

"Hey, I was trying to lighten the mood! Hello!" Peyton said.

"Guys! Hello? Maxxor, Kiru, _now_?" Tom reminded them.

"Sorry." They both said.

"Ok, transporting now." Kaz said as he loaded up the location and vanished via transporter.

"Whoo-hoo! Kiru, here we come!" Peyton said as he, Tom and Sarah all loaded up the location they wanted to be transported to on their scanners then vanished one at a time, straight to Perim.


End file.
